Friendship at first sight
by Izzy1234
Summary: Finding out that your mother doesn't have long to live and also that it appears that you have feelings for a boy! That's what Jughead is going through. He doesn't know if he would tell his mother or not? If he would say it, would it make her sicker than she is? What should he do with the bullies? ... All these questions are going through his mind.


**Friendship at first sight**

 **Chapter one**

The murder of Jason Blossom was finally solved. The police took the perpetrator. Jughead liked dealing with this kind of thing, it was after all his town where it all happened, Riverdale. Everyone at school called Jughead a freak because he was always depressed, never said anything, always dressed in black and was always on his computer.

Like all days, it was a normal school day consisting of seven boring hours. The first lesson began well, fucking PE, Jughead didn't want to walk in a tight short that looked like a moron. It was embarrassing because the athletic boys were playing two meters further rugby, all of the boys didn't make any effort to run. Why would they even do it if they know that they're laughed at by the others because they swear with their asses back and forth, like girls running away from dogs. After the exhausting first two lessons, they finally had a break, the only thing Jughead could think of was to take a shower at school.

First he passes over his locker to put his gym clothes in it and take the clean clothes to shower. Once upon arrival at the showers he saw the boys of the rugby team who were already in the shower. No one was ashamed, everyone was showering naked, that was very normal for them he thought. He stood at the door peeping because the guys were talking about the murder of Jason Blossom and he was obviously interesting.

Jughead looked around to see who was actually in the rugby team, he never looked at them, of course he didn't, because he knew he would regret it. While looking at the boys he saw a boy in the corner who was going through his hair with his shampoo, he had beautiful brown pulled back hair, they seemed to be very long because they were wet and so he couldn't see his face. when he made his hair out of his face, he could finally see his face. It was Archie, the most popular boy at school.

His eyes, wow, those were heavenly, he had never seen such blue eyes. The body was very attractive by the Abs he had, that was not hard to guess when you were training every week. The muscles in his arms that really made Jughead wild. At that time there was a special feeling in Jugheads belly, he didn't admit to himself that the boy made him turned on, but told himself that he was just afraid he would be discovered by someone from the boys, and that causes the weird feeling.

Reggie spotted him looking at the boys and said "Hey, you! What are you peeking over there? Can't you find a site for dicks as ours?"

"Owwww damnnnnnnn brooo" was called by the shower.

All the boys were laughing. A red face appeared on Jugheads head, he just stood there looking like a statue, unable to move. A boy shouted "he's probably gay, that would make sense".  
After that Jughead couldn't resist it anymore, tears appeared in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, but he tried not to drop them and walked towards the toilets. Jughead locked himself up in one of the toilets and wanted to hide there forever, even though he knew that he couldn't stay there for ever. He decided to stay there for two hours until they had lunch break, he had no need to see someone at the moment. Everyone would be a little over it, he hoped.

During the afternoon, it was just the opposite of what he expected. Jughead went to the cafeteria, everyone who passed him was screaming things to him, "Since when are you gay?" "Ieeeww you've seen some big rugby sausages, pervert" …

Jughead was heartbroken, he took his backpack and disappeared for the rest of the day. He went to the place where he always went with his mother when he was a little boy, a place near a river where he could think clearly about things he had on his mind.

When he arrived at the river he putted his backpack under the tree and took place beside his backpack. At least a place where he was not offended, a place where he could be himself. He thought about what he had been through today, seeing that boy who made him sort of turned on, just by thinking of him he got the same feelings as this morning at the showers. He could not believe himself what this would actually mean, that he was gay? He needed a minute, trying to process it and accept it. He didn't know how he would tell his parents and friends, not that he had a lot, but then again, how could he say that he had feelings for a boy?

He went home, after all Jughead didn't have a family, his father had left his mother when he was 2 years old so he didn't see his father anymore. When he thought about how to tell his mother he got cold chills through his body.

Five months ago, his mother was diagnosed with cancer, it was a difficult time for Jughead to process what the doctors said. He could only think of when his mother would die and leave him alone on this world. Although his mother was ill, he didn't show anything at school, he was silent and if there was anything or they asked him something, he replied with a smile on his face. Because of the illness she has, she can't get off her bed, she lies waiting until she dies because she hasn't long to live. She wants to make an end to her life. She doesn't want to see Jughead suffering, how he walks to her every day and tells her how his day has gone and then bursting into tears because he says that he has prayed for her that God will make her better.

"Jughead, I love you so much I want you to remember the beautiful moments when I die not my bad moments because I know you, you'll only think about me how I was in this bed and of course I don't want that "

"Sometimes I wish I was diagnosed with the disease at your birth so that you couldn't be attached to me as now, because you will suffer a lot my darling" in which Jughead lost a tear and replied

"Mom, don't say things like this, you can't do anything about it"

The disease is so rare that no one else has it. The doctors have roughly estimated that she has two months to live.

On the one hand Jughead didn't say anything about today what had happened, because he was still not 100 % convinced of himself that he was attracted to boys, he wanted a few days to think about it, to be sure that his feelings for Archie were real.


End file.
